


Finding Bucky 千里尋唧路

by antias



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antias/pseuds/antias
Summary: 美隊2後續，復仇者打算幫Steve找回Bucky，但世事總不如願。Finished on 2014/09/13





	1. Chapter 1

『So，這就是你那乏味的故事的結局？』Tony拿著咖啡杯『真的嗎？你找回你40年代的基友然後把他揍個半死然後讓他把你揍個半死然後你把他搞丟了？Fascinating！終於有個沒那麼乏味的結局，hu?』

Steve不發一聲，只是坐在那，用交握的手支撐著他不能更低垂的腦袋。

『看來你即使在那套』Tony翻了個白眼，用四隻手指彎了彎『"制服"裡面也沒有什麼大作用嘛。』（Even within that suit, you are nothing.）

『Tony.』Bruce透過眼睛上方的空隙用不贊同的目光看向Tony。

『怎麼了？他早應該就聽我說，別趟進S.H.I.E.L.D.這攤渾水裡。Fury，無論他是不是Hydra他都是個混球，一個死不去的混球。而且如果你們一早就找我幫忙』用咖啡杯指向Natasha『整件事根本就不會有那麼困難。』

『哦得了吧，Stark。面對他總是那麼困難，無論是Barnes，還是冬兵。』

『嘿，為什麼你不馬上去找一下看看有什麼辦法可以找到冬兵？或者想想怎樣給我弄一件Wilson的裝備？You know，Hawkeye除了有一雙利眼，也應該有一雙翅膀。』

『哈，這就是你想要的？美國軍部的落後裝備？』Tony和Clint走向升降機『好吧，小肥鳥能得到一切他想要的，因為他的主人就是這麼屌。Jarvis，把設計圖發到我個人主機上。』

『閉嘴，鐵罐。相信我，如果你繼續把肥啾，主人和屌組合成一個句子，你每天晚上想著唸著的電擊槍會回來找你的。』(『Yes, Sir. 』)

『Oh come on! Nat!』

Bruce走向Steve，搭住他的肩膀說：『Steve，別擔心。Tony已經調動所有Jarvis可以動用的衛星，攝像頭來找Barnes了，就像我們當初找Loki一樣。確實，沒了SHIELD的幫助是變得有點困難了，但我們一定可以找到他的。』

『Thanks Bruce.』（Bullshit！Brucy，Tony Stark從來不需要S.H.I.E.L.D.的協助！需要我提醒你他們剛剛又糟蹋的航母是誰幫忙升級渦輪機的嗎？）Steve看上去真的無助極了。這一切在他好好坐下來消化的時候變得更難以接受。Bucky不但沒有死，而且還和他一樣年輕。Steve用了好大的勇氣才能讓自己的本心帶領自己去找Peggy。沒有什麼比一覺醒來，心中的玫瑰變成一朵乾癟，失去生命力的乾花更痛心。Peggy甚至已經嫁作人婦了，有兒有女。這很合理，不是嗎？他又有什麼資格要求一個勇敢，堅強，能幹，漂亮的Lady等待著他呢？守著渺茫的希望期待自己掉進大西洋的男友會回歸而且如同新的一樣？拜託，又不是星際迷航(是的，Steve知道什麼是星際迷航)。

我可以做到的，Steve這樣告訴自己。接受這些事實並不難，我只是。。。需要一些時間。

。。。  
## Part1.5  
在昏暗的街角有一個壯碩的男子。他戴著一頂鴨嘴帽，即便在街燈下也不能看清他的模樣。他有一頭海帶般的及肩頭髮，以一個男生來說真的很不酷，尤其是那把頭髮又毛躁，看起來也髒髒的時候。不過嘛，像這種流浪漢身上一定有什麼好東西不是嗎？Billy悄悄走近那個男人，從褲袋裡摸出一把小刀。

『喂！你，我說的就是你！把手從衣帶裡拿出來！那裡面還有什麼？都給我拿出來，不然讓你嚐嚐它的厲害！』Billy衝那個男人搖晃著手裡的小刀，銳利的刀鋒在街燈下一閃一閃，沒有人質疑它可不可以輕易的劃開一個人的手臂。

Billy持續著向男人示威，『動啊！聽不懂英語嗎？』

男人完全沒有反應，就好像聽不見他的話一般。他只是用他那雙眼珠子盯住Billy，那裡面沒有恐懼，也沒有驚慌，只是冷靜的，一眨也不眨的看著Billy。

這不應該啊？Billy想。正常的要不乖乖把錢交出來，要不掙扎一下然後把錢交出來，要不掙扎一下然後把自己暴揍一頓（我要很遺憾地說後者才是出現頻率最高的）。但從來沒有人像這個男人一樣，緊緊的看著自己，卻又像沒注意到自己，一點反應都沒有。好吧，那真的是讓我生氣了。你有本事揍我啊！！

Billy用力把小刀向男人刺過去。他很小心，瞄準的是男人的左臂，這樣傷害不會太大，即便被條子抓住了也不會判很重。『鏘！』Billy疑惑的皺一皺眉『嘶啦......』男人的衣服被劃開了，但是卻沒有Billy意料之中刺入血肉的感覺。他低頭一看，入眼是一片銀色。那是。。。護臂？

那個男人看向Billy，然後左手閃電般掐住Billy的脖子。他的力度很大，Billy雙腿凌空搖盪著，沒有辦法掙脫他，甚至沒有辦法尖叫出聲。他只是瞪大眼睛，看向那個男人，他的眼睛旁邊畫著濃重的眼妝，就像是被煙燻過一樣。他的瞳孔，是藍灰色的。再往下看，掐住自己脖子的手，是金屬做的，冰冷的手。鋼手俠。。好吧那是挺酷的。在昏迷前，Billy覺得自己真的是栽了。

Bucky沒有殺掉那個不自量力，斗膽用刀指向他的男人，或者說男孩。為什麼呢？Bucky也不知道。

他不是我的任務，Bucky想，我沒有必要為他浪費力氣。再說了力氣現在對他來說很重要，因為他已經三天沒有吃東西了。Bucky想不明白，為什麼自己的肚子會這麼痛？那種感覺不是很強烈，卻很磨人。一陣陣不間斷的持續的疼痛折磨著他。那是一種陌生的感覺，陌生，但也熟悉。他已經很久沒有肚子痛過了。因為每次他醒過來的時候，都會感覺到飽足，充滿力量。他能夠醒過來的時間這麼短，他能做的只是完成任務。任務，任務，殺了他，殺了他。之後呢？之後怎麼了？Bucky皺著眉，怎麼想都想不到。他只記得那種痛苦，直鑽進腦袋深處的痛苦，快要把他擊潰了。

『咕嚕嚕。。。』Bucky按著自己的肚子，把Billy身上感覺有價值的東西都扒下來（包括他的連帽外套），走出這條小巷。他決定要消除自己的痛楚，至少是某部分的。


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2  
『怎麼了？有線索了嗎？』Steve帶著期許問道。他已經等不及要看到Bucky了。他甚至不介意讓Bucky再狠狠揍他一頓，因為那是他欠他的。每個人都安慰他說這不是他的錯，可是在Steve的心目中，沒能在火車上抓住Bucky的手，沒有在那之後好好的搜索懸崖下的地方讓Bucky被蘇聯人帶走，沒有兌現對Peggy的承諾...這些是不會被時間帶走的罪孽，是將會困擾他一輩子的責任。70年了，這段時間說長不長，說短不短。不足夠長讓一切消逝，也沒有短到讓他有機會彌補。

現在Bucky回來了，他不僅是Steve最好的朋友，知己，夥伴，戰友，他也是Steve的責任，Steve必須好好的照顧他。所以現在Steve最渴望的就是把Bucky找回來。

『Well，我不知道這算不算是進展。Jarvis的確是幫我們排除了很多地方，可是剩下的還是有夠我們找的了。我嘗試靠街道上的攝像頭掃瞄他的臉，可是。。冬兵最擅長的就是刺殺和潛行。我也不可以像Fury一樣黑進普通市民的個人裝置，所以。。。』Tony無奈道。他真的已經盡力了，而且他也有自己的事要做。在A.I.M.之後多的是麻煩要他善後，他還要監察著Pepper的情況確保絕境病毒不會為他最愛的(各種層面上)女人帶來危險。

『我明白的，Tony，謝謝你。』Steve眉目間是掩不住的失落。

『好了，大兵。打起精神來！我找你是想要你提供更多的資訊，讓Jarvis可以更迅速的找到你的寶貝。那可是個大工程，我任勞任怨的老管家還沒有抱怨呢，甭給我在這要死要活的。我們必須得抓緊時間，過了這週，他的動向就很難預測了。我需要你把他的樣子畫出來，也許他剪了頭髮，也許他換了衣服，更也許他找到方法掩蓋他的金屬手臂。造型對我們的工作再也沒有什麼大的幫助了。我需要他的模樣，清晰的五官，方便Jarvis進行人面掃瞄。還有，以你和他接觸的經驗，你覺得他的。。人性還有多少？』

『我不清楚。。。Bucky和以前完全不一樣。在我和他僅有的交流中看不到他和過去的他的共同處。他變得更強壯，更有力量。性情也和以前不一樣。唯一的證明是他還認得我。不完全認得，但是有印象。』那也幾乎是Steve唯一的希望。他也明白這種腦子裡的傷害未必有辦法能復原，但是只要Bucky認得他，哪怕只有一點點，那麼一點點的印象，Steve也不會放棄希望。

『你覺得他會去哪裡？我已經重點監視你們在Brooklyn的家附近，暫時還沒有消息。』

『我不知道。。。我只是。。覺得他不會走遠。他會想要把一切調查清楚的。現在已經沒有什麼能夠阻止他追查真相了。至少，我覺得他還在紐約。但這只是我的感覺，Tony，我並不肯定。』

『放鬆，老冰棍。Take it easy. 我們是復仇者，我們可以做到所有我們想做的。別一副全世界拋棄了你的樣子。』Tony看了Steve兩秒，向他伸開雙臂『來，讓魅力破表的上帝寵兒Tony Stark施捨給全美自慰對象Steve Rogers一個愛的抱抱。噢，你都快要把我弄哭了。』Tony作勢抹了抹眼睛。

『Tony。。我真的，真的很慶幸有你們這群朋友。』

『Sir，我找到了一些東西，我想這和James Barnes先生有關係。』

『Good job, Jarvis. 讓我們看看你那隻狡猾的小浣熊到底藏在那個旯旮裡了。。。Wow，為什麼這次不勞煩一下我們美艷動人的小姐？』

。。。  
## Part2.25  
博士滿臉不自在的扯了扯襯衫的下襬『說真的，我不明白為什麼要我出動。當然我不是說我不願意幫Steve，可是你們應該知道這樣做是很不穩定的。我也沒有把握能夠控制住Hulk。說到Hulk，最近Clint又差點把我房間的玻璃浣熊打爛了，Natasha你應該好好管管他，那真是太。。。』『SHHHHHHHH!!』

Natasha已經在心中猛翻白眼，『Bruce，Just relax. 』她輕輕的撫了撫Bruce裸露在外的手臂。

Bruce顫了顫，還是慢慢的把手臂縮了回來。他取下眼鏡用衣角擦了擦，又擦了擦，才重新把眼鏡掛回鼻樑上。

『這真的不是一個好主意，我覺得。』

『是嗎？我倒覺得這是個很不錯的好主意。嘿，小子，你叫什麼名字？』Natasha向街角一個男孩抬了抬下巴。

那個男孩看起來很不安，他穿著一身灰色的運動套裝，嘗試讓自己看上去更強勢。但顯然，他被眼前這個大姐頭一般的盜墓者羅拉嚇到了。

『你們是誰？CIA？FBI？還是。。。MI6？』他警惕的看著兩人，右手緊緊的攥住連帽外衣的領口，一副嚇壞的樣子。

『你昨天在哪見過什麼人？』Natasha摘下墨鏡，用能戳死人的眼神看著男孩。

『你們到底是誰？別想著逼我，這可是自由的社會。』

『你只要回答我，Boy。我可是替那個給你們帶來自由的人問的。而且我想你也不會希望知道我到底有多少種方法找到答案。』那個男孩更緊張的瑟縮一下身子。在帽子和手指的縫隙間，Natasha看到了一圈烏黑的瘀痕。可是他還是沒有說話，他抿著唇，甚至開始微微的顫抖。

好吧，該是你出動的時候了，大個子。Natasha衝著Bruce挑了挑眉。  
你確定嗎？我還以為你的手段是優先使用的。『Yuck！』Bruce 用不可思議的眼神看著Natasha。  
Natasha鎮定的收回手上的無針注射器，回看他。準備好你自己，大個子。這就是我的手段。

『HULK......Don't smash. Hulk poke...』

Billy瞪大眼睛，看著那個美女旁邊的儒雅眼鏡男在3秒內變成一隻綠色的只穿著褲子的。。。Hulk。他發誓他真的討厭死這種被驚呆還沒有辦法尖叫的情景，因為他的舌頭也被驚呆了。他只能僵硬地盯著那根手臂粗的手指。。慢慢的。。。戳了戳自己。。。

『怎樣？打算告訴我們了嗎？順帶一提，你逢人就問他們是不是MI6？這只會顯得你很有問題。』美女一臉似笑非笑的表情。

Billy淚流滿臉。早知道你丫的有這麼一個大殺器我早就什麼都招了，不就問個話你至於麼？

。。。  
## Part 2.5  
『那個男孩還真是命大啊。即便是我也沒有膽子光拿著一把小刀就去打劫冬兵。。。他腦子是有病嗎？』Clint不可置信的問。

『要我說至少也要一把AA-12。(*一種全自動散彈槍)』Natasha補充『他只是在脖子上有一圈指印，物理性肌肉損傷，甚至連氣管和脊椎都沒有一絲損害，簡直是個奇蹟。』

『好吧，至少我們知道冬兵在昨天才出現在曼哈頓的一家漢堡王裡，而且最起碼有著大多數的理智。好品味啊，比你的好多，Cap。』

。。。

Bucky在離開了小巷後就穿上那件從Billy身上扒來的衣服，一直向著那個把他引出口水的香味走。他就像個獵犬，一邊皺著鼻子東嗅嗅西嗅嗅，一邊放空思想任由著那香味帶領他。直到他站到那個紅黃藍的標誌前。漢堡？太好了。因為在Bucky混亂的記憶中每次醒來他的口腔裡都會有種奇怪的酸味，可是漢堡應該不會是酸的吧。

Bucky把左手插進衣袋，用右臂把漢堡王的玻璃門推開，首先走到洗手間，把眼上的戰術迷彩妝卸下來。然後走到櫃檯，盯著點餐員。

『呃。。。先生請問你想要點什麼套餐？』點餐員不敢直視面前這個古怪的男人的眼睛。他乾笑著悄悄向後挪了兩步。

Bucky從右邊的衣袋裡掏出了一隻手錶，是Baby-G的塑膠電子錶。『給我所有這只可以買到的。』

『。。。先生這並不可以-』Bucky把緊握的右手重重放上櫃檯。緩緩鬆開，裡面還有被捏皺的5美金。『你有5分鐘。』

點餐員跌跌撞撞的衝進廚房，抓了4個漢堡，5包薯條，6包雞塊，3盒洋蔥圈，5個蘋果派還有4根冰激凌。『先生謝謝你的惠顧，下一位請上前！！』

Bucky找了一個靠近牆角的座位，方便他縱觀整個餐廳。他坐下，掀開漢堡的包裝紙，湊到鼻子前，輕輕的嗅了嗅，然後大口的嚼了起來。快吃完的時候Bucky拿起最後一根還沒有融化的冰激凌，啜了一口，然後享受的瞇起了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.  
> 1.寡姐專注賣隊友100年，博士悲催100年  
> 2.Bucky口中的酸味是指Hydra一直用德國酸菜打發他哈哈哈哈哈  
> 3.作者一直喜歡用對話來描述故事，你們會覺得很奇怪嗎？  
> 4.Bucky好難觸摸= =可是萌出一臉血XD


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3  
Bucky有點迷惘。他不知道他應該做什麼。他從來沒有做過任務以外的事。他知道別人不是這樣，可是他以為自己就是為了任務，為了完成他的leader的偉業而生的。他並不認為這種沒有人再指使他的生活是幸福的，因為他也失去了存在的意義了。直到遇到那個男人以前，他從來沒有想過他在出任務以外居然還有別的生活。為什麼呢？為什麼我會認識他？是在什麼時候？什麼地方？我到底是怎麼認識他的？Bucky想不透。他用力的想啊想，他摀住自己的腦袋，他慢慢的趴在漢堡王的桌子上。Bucky覺得自己不應該再想那個男人了，那只是毫無用處而且徒勞無功的。

我一定要查清楚。那傢伙是美國隊長，想必一定有他的資料。既然他說我和他已經認識了很久的話。。。

Bucky走進美國隊長展覽館裡面，詫異於裡面無窮無盡的豆丁。而且當中有一半都穿著那身蠢透的服裝。。。真的嗎？那傢伙居然那麼受歡迎？

『哈哈,Calvin,看盾！！』

『別想著你能夠打敗銅皮鐵骨的Iron Man！！』

『你有什麼了不起的？我的盾可以反彈所有你的攻擊，反彈反彈反彈XD哈哈，認輸了沒有？』  
兩個小孩嬉笑著跑過。很明顯他們在玩角色扮演的遊戲，而扮演的對象是美國隊長還有...IronMan？這又是一個怎樣的人？是英雄嗎？還是反派？本來Bucky以為自己做的都是對的。因為儘管他被無數次洗腦，但他仍然很堅持只做對的事，那個腦子裡的小家夥會笑著支持的事。可是慢慢的，他發現自己再也不能分清楚什麼是對的，什麼是錯的。他只能看著他的Boss，聽著他說：『You are helping the world being better.』然後一陣陣高興的感情湧上心頭，那個小個子一定會為他感到驕傲的，因為他在做著造福人類造福社會的事。可是現在呢？他已經不能確定自己做的是對的了。因為那個被他射了三槍，打了一頓，在他面前放下自己的盾牌，放棄反抗，對他說著：『I'm with you till the end of the line.』然後就掉進海裡的男人，很顯然的，是個全民英雄。連小孩子都這麼愛戴他。那麼對他痛下殺手的自己，一定已經是個反派了吧...腦海中的那個小個子，一定不會再掂起腳尖，拍著他的肩膀說：『Thank you. You are my hero.』了。

But I knew him.我知道他，我認識他，我..見過他。到底是什麼時候呢？為什麼我見過他？我是誰？我..是Bucky嗎？Bucky看著面前的展板，[Bucky Barnes,美國隊長最忠實的隊友，也是Howling Commando中唯一因為任務而殉職的人。他在美國隊長還沒有加入軍隊以前就已經是他最好的朋友，一直以來在隊長的各項任務中擔任副手的職位，在一次追捕Hydra的任務中，失手墜下懸崖...]

在兩個小時後，Bucky悄悄的離開了美國隊長紀念館。Brooklyn...布魯克林的小個子...Steve Rogers...Captain America..James Barnes...and me, Winter Soldier.

。。。  
## Part 3.5  
Steve穿著他的緊身制服，衝進了一家位於Manhattan的漢堡王，緊張的東張西望。店裡面的其他顧客都呆住了，甚至有個小女孩讓手上的薯條掉了在地上。很少人真的曾經直面過全民偶像美國隊長，更別說是在這麼奇怪的場景了，在一家很平靜，很安全的快餐店裡，有一個很著急，全副武裝的美國隊長，那真是他們近幾年裡面見過最詭異的場面了。一時之間整個漢堡王裡面的氣氛都凝結起來，難道說這裡是什麼恐怖襲擊的現場嗎？

『Cap，你把整個店裡面的小孩都嚇到了。對著你的小粉絲你不表現得和藹可親一點嗎？』話音未落，一隻鋼鐵人伴著嘈雜的音響以一種酷炫的方式和慣有的姿勢降落在漢堡王的店面前面。噢，那不是噪音，而是AC/DC的重金屬搖滾歌曲。真是奇怪了，這個男人為什麼總是能把一切的聲波變成精神污染？這簡直是個災難。

『Oh，I'm sorry.大家不用緊張，這裡並沒有危險。我只是想問一下有沒有人見過這個人？』Steve說著從制服的腰帶中拔出了一張摺疊著的畫紙，而那張紙上面畫著一個泡菜/海帶頭，眼神陰鬱的男人。男人的相貌其實十分俊朗，甚至可以稱為娃娃臉，想必是十分得女性青睞的。可惜那嚴肅，殺氣滿滿的表情讓那張臉的吸引力大減。只不過單憑一張畫像就可以把一個人的氣質繪型繪色地呈現出來，畫者的功架也不可少覷。

『我！我有家見過他，他剛才用5美元還有這個』那個點餐員舉起了一隻Baby-G的手錶『從這裡拿走了快要25美元的食物。我告訴過他不可以用手錶抵賬的，可是他一個拳頭打在桌子上，眼一瞪，凶神惡煞的樣子，我怕他搗亂，就想著自己墊錢讓他吃好了。他還居然真的吃完了，自己一個！那個份量的食物是4人份的...還是4個壯漢的份。』

『他是什麼時候走的？』Tony問

『大概是4個小時以前吧，我記得他是想向停車場那邊走去了。』

『Damn it.4個小時..現在他可以在任何一個地方了。』Steve看起來既挫敗又惱怒。只是4個小時，現在他和Bucky又擦身而過了。要是他能夠早一點的話就可以找到Bucky。

Natasha交叉抱著雙臂，看著Steve，好像略有不滿地說：『所以Steve你在責怪我們嗎？你認為我們沒有盡全力幫你找回Barnes？』(『Natasha!』)

『當然不是！我知道你們已經很努力了。而且這是我自己的問題，本來就不是你們的義務。我只是...一時著急了。真的很對不起...』

『那我就沒看出來你為什麼要苛責自己了，如果你認為我們都已經努力了的話，那比我們更努力的你，你又有什麼理由去責備自己？』Natasha上前給了Steve一個擁抱『Steve，不要給自己太大的壓力，不要認為這是自己的錯，我們會把他找回來的。儘管你不相信你自己，也要相信我還有Clint，我們才是這方面的專家。』

然後她走出漢堡王，按著耳邊的藍牙通信機，『Clint，在街上的攝像頭有消息嗎？』

『有，有，你等一下。』Clint反坐在電腦椅上，從那個滿是監視屏幕的房間一端滑到另外一端，調出4個小時前漢堡王那個街區的攝像頭畫面。『在4個小時以前有個穿著連帽衫的男人從漢堡王出來向著西南方向走了。我不是很能看清楚他的臉，他的臉被帽子很嚴密地遮住了。可是根據身形來看有一半以上的機會就是Barnes。他是從這裡，你們後面的兩條街一直朝著紐約市中心去了。嗯.....不過並不是很順利，在麥迪森廣場(James Madison Plaza)附近就斷了線索了。那條路線我已經讓JARVIS發到鐵罐的Mark43上了。』

『Cap，需要順風車麼？』

『謝了，Tony。Nat，你先回覆仇者大樓吧，如果有什麼消息的話我會再通知你的。』

『不必了，儘管我沒有你那個小型人形飛行器，可是我也有很可靠的老夥伴的。』Natasha帥氣的一撥頭髮，拍一拍身邊的摩托車。『我稍後就到了，你們兩個肯定會需要我的。』

『..........這個可怕的女人一定不會有人要的.........』說著Tony摟著Steve的腰，開始起飛了『......小點聲...Tony.』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不是很清楚Bucky到底知不知道自己在為誰工作？他的記憶到底有剩多少？這樣我在寫他的時候更加困難。我很難把握他的度。。所以以上的都是我自己的想像，OOC是免不了的了，希望大家還喜歡。  
> P.S.儘管我寫的時候是看著GoogleMap的紐約地圖寫的，可是真的有很多Bug，千萬別考究/_\


	4. End

# Chapter 4   
布魯克林是個 比較複雜的社區。那裡龍蛇混雜，各種各樣的事情都有可能發生。但同時，社區裡無論是平凡的住客，街頭的小混混，角落處的毒販，夜店裡的豔女，抑或是陰暗中的僱傭英雄，形形色色的人糅合在一起形成了布魯克林獨有的特色。儘管對於外來者來說不是很好靠近，可是裡面的人大多都活得如魚得水，有著自己的位置。每個人就像是野獸身上的寄生蟲，微生物，單獨來說可能有毒，可是正因為品種多樣，反而形成了與眾不同的生態圈。

Bucky站在一家 麵包店外面，心中有些異樣。他沒有想過自己是在這裡成長的，或者說，他沒有想過和自己是竹馬的Steve，是從這裡長大的。就在剛剛，他再一次知道了自己這個昔日夥伴的整個人生，儘管只是官方資料，但是在戰時為了徵集士兵，提高軍方形象，推廣一種勵志向上的精神，美國隊長的資料正確的比例還有可信度應該是各個英雄中最高的。

可是那個人，對自我犧牲毫不在意，一切都是為了 國家，人民，甚至他，身為敵人的他。他到底是怎麼做到的？怎麼可以做到在自己 吼出：『You are my MISSION!』的時候，以一種寬宏的姿態說出：『But I'm with you till the end of the line.』？Bucky無法理解在那個瘦小孱弱，甚至可以說是皮包骨的身軀裡，到底是怎麼裝得下他那顆偉大崇高的心。也許他也會在別人揍他的時候，一臉受傷憐憫的樣子看著那個人，光挨揍不還手？想到這裡Bucky有一點想要笑，可是一種說不清道不明的情緒在他胸中翻騰，馬上又把那股笑意壓了下去。

其實Bucky並不是真的很渴望想要知道自己的過去。他對於自己的事根本不會有這種強烈的求知慾。他只是對那個據說和他十分熟稔的，從小玩到大的美國隊長，有那麼一絲絲的好奇。這絲好奇，同時伴隨著巨大的空虛失落感。他的記憶中，自己從來沒有被訓練去適應這麼長的空檔期。那種碌碌無為，空虛至極的感覺，他可從來都沒有試過。儘管他是可以坐在某個地方，什麼都不想地坐上一整天，可是那種滋味並不好受。而且週遭並沒有一個能帶給他安全感的環境，無論是在哪裡，一點風吹草動都會令他神經繃緊好一會兒，理智上，他知道身邊並沒有足以威脅到他的因素，可是深植在每一根反射神經的本能時時刻刻驅使著他，他無法休息。同時4倍於常人的新陳代謝高速燃燒著每一分他從食物裡取得的能量，他常常都處於飢餓的狀態，這一切都讓他極為不順心而且有種煩躁的感覺。是時候結束這個了，Bucky想，一定會有什麼方法可以讓自己取得想要的。

正在他陷入深思的時候，他沒有注意到在200米開外的轉角處，有一道不該在這裡出現的倩影閃過。

## Part4.2 

『他還是不在這裡 。』Steve撐著膝蓋，靠在路邊的欄杆上稍事休息。雖然Bucky不在Clint最後在追蹤到他的地方讓他有點失望，可這也是可以預料的。Bucky怎麼可能就乖乖的待在哪兒等他們找來？無論是四十年代還是現在，他都是最出色的戰士。在掩蓋自己的蹤跡，反追蹤方面，他甚至比Steve還要擅長。

『Well，如果他現在在這裡的話，我倒要對他刮目相看了。』Tony漫不經心的電子音從盔甲中傳來『他一定是在戰鬥中被他的童年小夥伴迷住了，才會在這裡守株待兔。』

『Tony...』Steve發出了近乎哀怨的慨嘆『那真的是完全沒有幫助，如果你的意圖是想要用冷笑話讓我輕鬆一下的話。』

『Cap！他在兩個小時前才在你那個紀念展覽館中離開!』Clint的聲音從藍牙耳機中傳來。『看來他真的是被他的童年小夥伴迷住了，他在裡面整整逛了兩個小時..天知道里面有什麼可看的。他一定是美國隊長的超級粉絲。』

『美國隊長的展覽館裡面有關於他自己的生平事蹟！Bucky一定是因為認得我，才會試圖從我的展覽館裡尋找關於自己的一切！』Steve無視了Clint後面的話，托著頭，陷入了沉思。『展覽館中和Bucky有關的資訊主要是我和他在小時候的簡介，我們在107師時候的事，還有Howling Comando...Howling Comando的戰友都已經不在了，我也不認為他會那麼打草驚蛇，自投羅網的去營地探路。Tony，你還有在監視著Brooklyn的街道嗎？』

『Jarvis，你聽見隊長的話了嗎？』

『Of course, Sir.我會為隊長注意著Mr.Barnes有沒有出現在Brook...Sir！』Jarvis的聲音難得的出現了一絲詫異，似乎被什麼震驚到了。『Sir，Captain，Mr.Barnes現在在復仇者大廈的外面。他在請求進入並且要求會見Mr.Rogers。』

Tony把面甲升起來，目瞪口呆地看著Steve，嘴巴張得能塞下一個甜甜圈『Cap，你到底做了什麼才讓一個在躲著我們的人大模大樣的跑到我們屋前敲門而且點名要找你尋仇？？』然後慢慢的，他的眉間開始鎖緊，嘴巴也微微抿起來，貌似有點生氣『我覺得我們被他耍了。我們跟著他東奔西跑，找遍了整個下城區，他絕對很清楚這一點！要見你為什麼不來找我們？反而跑到復仇者大廈跟Jarvis說話！Jarvis，你不許跟他說話！』(『Yes, Sir.』)

『Cap？我現在是先下去看看他想要怎樣還是等你回來再說？』Clint完全沒有理會Tony，慎重地在無線電裡說『其實我認為現在還不能撇除他還受九頭蛇控制的可能性，或者他的頭腦還不清醒呢？需要我先探探路嗎？』

『不用了，我們馬上回來！不用十分鐘就到了。Tony？』

『知道了知道了。』Tony沒好氣地揮揮手，闔上面甲，就俐落地飛起來。Steve並不需要提示，在Tony動作的一瞬間就已經助跑同時一個大跳躍到Tony的背上。

『說了我不是滑板！』Tony在空中一個側身，Steve就落下來了，但是神色中並沒有任何驚慌，彷彿早就料到了一般。然後Tony兩手抓著Steve的雙腳，再用力一抽，Steve被拋起來在空中轉了半圈，被Tony牢牢抓住一隻手。Steve的另一隻手早就拿出了背在身後的盾牌，擋在臉前。『抓緊了老冰棍。』Tony把裝甲的火力開到最大，用接近音速的速度向復仇者大廈的頂樓飛去。

===那發生在路上鮮為人知的事===

飛到了一半，一個聲音乾巴巴地響起『我說，你有告訴Natasha我們回去了嗎？』

『。。。沒有= =lll'

『沒關係，她欠了我一次。』(She own me once.意指美隊2開頭寡姐私自行動然後被炸的時候說了That one's on me.)

『......那我呢？？！！』

啊，今天太陽真是好大呢～Steve用盾牌把自己的臉遮得更嚴實了。

## Part4.3 

甫一下地，Steve便很著急地問：『Jarvis，Bucky呢？』

『Mr.Barnes現在在會客室，Miss Romanoff和Mr Barton 都和他在一起。』

『...Natasha?』Tony跳起一邊的眉毛。

『是的。』

『這個女人真是越來越神出鬼沒了...』Tony兩根手指不住的摩挲著自己精心護理修建的鬍子。『Steve你說呢？Cap？』

Steve跑到會客室的玻璃大門前，裡面的情況有點出乎他的意料之外。Bucky坐在沙發的一邊，而Natasha則坐在他的旁邊，沉聲的用俄語和他說話，或者說單方面的在說給Bucky聽。他靜靜地聽著，背脊挺直緊繃，完全看不出來到底有哪些他聽進去了，又聽懂了多少。Natasha雖然一邊說，身子一邊傾向他，但是Steve能看得出她並沒有放鬆下來，也許仍然防備著他可能會隨時發難。而Clint坐在另外一個沙發上，拿著遙控器對著電視機不停地在按，沒有放一絲心思在電視機上。聽不懂Natasha對Bucky說的話讓顯然Clint有點焦躁，他的目光隔個幾秒就會輕輕不經意地掃過那邊的方向。

Steve打開會客室的大門，眼睛直直地盯著Bucky。頓時三雙眼睛都滴溜溜的看著他。Bucky也把頭轉向Steve的方向，Natasha停下來，對著Steve笑了笑，『好了Cap，他就交給你處理了，不要把這裡拆了，我們連工資都沒有在外面可租不起房子。Clint，我們出去吧。』說著就站起來瀟灑地向門外走去。Clint放下遙控器，在Steve和Bucky間掃了幾眼，才慢吞吞地走向外面。

Steve仍是一副泰山崩於前而色不變的樣子，但只有他自己知道自己到底有多麼緊張，生怕一旦驚動到Bucky他就又消失不見了。他慢慢地走到Bucky的身邊，坐在剛剛Natasha坐的位置，但再稍微近一些。然後他緩緩地抬起手，讓Bucky看清他的意圖。Bucky的瞳孔微微地縮了一下，但是沒有反抗。於是，Steve終於能夠擁抱住自己闊別70多年的好友。這種恬靜的，肌膚相貼的感覺太美好，Steve把臉埋在Bucky的肩膀上，心情有點激動，鼻翼擴張，眼眶也熱熱的，但是他控制得很好，並沒有掉出眼淚。

『我曾是你的朋友。』(I was your friend.)Bucky帶陳述意味的說出這句話，似乎還有點不確定。

『你是我的朋友。』(You are my friend.)Steve更正道。臂彎用力地勒緊了，他知道Bucky能夠承受這個，他和她是一樣的，一個世紀以前的科技產物，被時代遺忘的人，但是一樣的年輕，每一根肌肉纖維裡都蘊含著爆髮式的力量。懷裡實在的觸感和重量，讓Steve幾乎有了不枉此生的感覺。沒有什麼比知道和自己來自同一個年代的好友，不但活著，而且也不再堅持與自己為敵更要令人感到發自內心的快樂和滿足。

Bucky有點疑惑，他抽出自己被Steve抱在懷裡的右手，搭上了Steve的肩膀。他一開始不明白為什麼抱著自己的那個人類顯得那麼激動。但是當自己帶著溫度的右手，也環住了他的時候，他想他明白了。那說不出的感覺，隨著心臟的跳動，血液的流動，泵送到身體的每一個角落，讓手指頭都變得暖融融起來，連金屬手臂的指尖，都彷彿有了知覺。他悄悄的也把頭埋下，鼻尖碰到Steve的頸彎，還有股汗水的味道。兩人的姿勢就像交頸的天鵝，又像劫後餘生的情侶，必須把自己和對方緊緊的黏在一起，交換雙方的氣息，才能感覺到安全和平靜。

過了好一會兒，Steve才平伏了心情，抬起頭。Bucky也抬起頭看著他。他們的眼神都亮晶晶的，Steve知道即便Bucky的記憶沒有恢復，但是仍然不影響他從心裡感受他們多年對彼此的感情，那就好像是刻在了他們的骨肉之中，一旦相連，便再也沒有任何人，任何事可以將他們分開。

『為什麼來這裡？』Steve按奈不住，問道。

『你是我的任務。』(You are my misson.)Bucky認真的回答道。在隔壁房間看著投映的Natasha，Clint，Tony和Bruce不禁摒起呼吸，緊張地聽下去，Clint緊張地攥緊手裡的弓箭，準備隨時出擊。『Winter Soldier出任務從不失敗。』Steve並沒有被嚇到，如果Bucky真的要殺了他的話一開始就不會把他從水裡救出來。他靜靜的等著Bucky繼續說下去。『儘管我不記得了，但是我知道我認識你。』Bucky舔了一下嘴唇『也許找到了你，我就會知道要怎樣把任務繼續下去。』

『我一定會幫你的，找到你的任務的方向。我很確定復仇者們都會幫忙的。』Steve拍了一下Bucky的肩膀，右邊的。

『我餓了。』Bucky理所當然的開始了新的話題。Steve開心的笑了，『當然，你早就該餓了。要知道我們的身體擁有比常人快四倍的新陳代謝，需要的熱量也比常人多很多！』

『好了Cap，我們的新朋友需要的不是知識補充站，而是漢堡！薯條！垃圾食品！大量的熱量！Jarvis，餐廳準備好了嗎？』Tony的聲音從天花板的擴音器中傳來。

『Sir，你的“孖條冰棍迎新派對計畫”裡的物品都已經準備好了。』

『乖孩子，不枉爸爸這麼疼你。』

『好了，Bucky，來吧，我們去餐廳。』Steve引領著Bucky，向餐廳走去，就像他即將會做的，牢牢地引領著Bucky走向他的新人生一樣。Steve自己對於在21世紀生活仍然有很多需要學習，迎回Bucky的過程必定不會順利，但是有了朋友們的幫忙，有了Bucky在身邊，不管有多少困難，都不能讓Steve害怕，因為他們是最堅強的兩根老冰棍。

===那些只有Steve和Bucky不知道的事===  
Tony：這次的Finding Bucky任務簡直是大失敗！！人家完全沒有被我們找到啊，他是自己跑到碗裡來的啊我擦！你們真是太沒用了！我宣佈，我們的訓練必須加倍再加倍！(眼睛睄到Clint好像有異議)還有你！Jarvis，太慢了！居然等到人家跑到我們家前面才發現，你怎麼不能向隔壁的TM寶寶學習啊(唉唉？！)真是的！爸爸要好好給你升級一下！(J無奈表示Sir，隨你便吧...)說著就摩拳擦掌，展示了“孖條冰棍迎新派對計畫”絕對不能再次失敗的決心。

Natasha撇了撇嘴，完全沒有理會那個無聊到腦子有病的億萬富翁的打算。她只想著“好了，現在那個傢伙肯定也要住下來了吧^^到底Bikini的大仇要怎麼報才爽呢^^?不管了就報到我爽為止吧^^”

Clint很糾結，只有我覺得那個傢伙很危險嗎？？憑什麼？那個傢伙真的很危險啊啊啊啊！！

Bruce表示，大傢伙還是挺喜歡Bucky的。嗯，比Natasha好多了>u<

===那些只有Steve和Natasha知道的事===  
夜靜闌珊的時候，Natasha坐在廚房靜靜地喝酒，那是她以前喝慣了的俄國品牌的伏特加，在來到了美國後就很少喝了，可是今天突然有點懷念呢。

這時候Steve走了進來，給自己也倒了一杯。他喝了一口，對Natasha說，『這次算我的。』(That one's on me)  
Natasha舉杯：『那還用說？』(You are damn right.)End

 

END


	5. Extra 1 一日之計在於晨

在Bucky加入不久後的一天，早上5：30，Steve如常地早上外出晨跑，當然也有叫上Bucky。Steve穿的是一件白汗衫，貼身的。Bucky為了遮住鐵臂，所以穿了件套頭衛衣，灰的。結合他們倆4倍的速度，一道灰白色的風景線在湖邊亮起。今天Sam沒有在旁邊陪跑，對此Steve心中有那麼一咪咪的抱歉，儘管Bucky不是故意的，他是真的面癱而已，但是他想被超過的時候還要被Bucky用눈_눈的眼神看著，心情應該會不是很好...好吧，是很不好。

即便真的有那麼一咪咪的抱歉，但是Steve無法欺騙自己，和Bucky兩個人晨跑是他最近最享受的活動之一。在跑步的同時他會和Bucky分享他們這70年錯過的好東西。例如最新的食譜，被Tony他們稱為經典的電影，時代金曲，或者是他們兩個二戰時的錄像。Steve並沒有表現出很強烈想要Bucky回覆記憶的意向，但是每次談及到他們的過去的時候，Bucky總是特別認真，近乎是著迷地在他倆的過往之中尋找著自己的軌跡。Steve心中微微一疼，然後會更加興高采烈地告訴Bucky當初他是一個多麼受小姐歡迎的帥小夥，有多少次幾個姑娘為了得到Bucky的邀約差點打了起來，又有多少次Bucky在約會中途丟下那些漂亮的姑娘在幽暗的小巷中營救說教不成反被揍的Steve。

在Steve單方面的說話當中，一個小時的時光很快就過去了，在Steve的眼中比Tony帶他飛的時候還要快。也許是因為Bucky是唯一一個可以跟上他的速度，並肩前進的人。Steve也有試過慫恿其他人和他一起跑，但是...好吧，復仇者大廈裡還有誰會湊這種都算不上是熱鬧的熱鬧呢？Burce在不是Hulk的時候就是個科學家，充其量是個有一點肌肉的科學家，就算以Steve五分之一的速率也絕對沒辦法像Steve一樣跑上一個小時。Tony就更不用說了，說不定還沒有睡過，而且持續性的運動也不適合他。Clint很少能這麼早起床，他倒是有和Steve跑過幾次，但他實在是太咶噪了，說話又快Steve又聽不懂，然後沒有Steve的督促，他又回複了那被Steve視為十分頹廢的時間表。 Natasha對這種會讓小腿變粗的運動不屑一顧，她也確實不需要這種鍛鍊。而唯一比Steve強壯的Thor，是個該死的神，他的好身材是天生的....

總之，在一個小時後，Bucky和Steve大汗淋漓地回到了復仇者大廈的時候，已經能聽到樓上Bruce鼓搗他的器材的聲音了。Steve和Bucky對視一眼，然後進了浴室以戰士的敏捷，在淋浴間裡沖了個澡。沖完澡出來，他們會互相替對方擦乾頭髮。一開始只是Steve為Bucky這麼做，但是Bucky對有人在他的頭上搓來搓去十分不自在，他的自衛本能告訴他，不該容許任何人對這麼重要的部位構成威脅。所以為了讓他安心，Steve讓Bucky先替他擦乾淨頭髮，讓Bucky明白，他的生命就在他的手上。Bucky很喜歡這樣。他很喜歡Steve的一切都在他的掌心。Bucky知道只要用鐵手一用力，Steve還來不及反應就會血濺當場。這種感覺讓他無比安心，他可以隨時傷害那個男人，那個男人容許他這麼做。再然後，就是Steve和Bucky坐在床上，由Steve替Bucky的機械臂上油了。這個油是Tony特製的，能夠保養機械臂，而且也可以保護Bucky的殘肢不會被機械臂磨損。這是一份相當細緻的工作。反正當他們做完以後，到了餐廳，Clint已經在開始張羅早飯了。

Clint會做飯這件事讓Natasha以外的他們都很驚訝。

『Nat煮的飯我和Pill都<刪除>必須要一定會吃光光 ，所以我們都不會讓她進廚房。』Clint以這種隱晦的方式透露了Natasha的廚藝，Steve決定不予置評，但是看見站在後面Natasha眼中的冷芒，想必Clint很快就會嚐到女特工久違的手藝了....

『Pill嘛......他做出來的東西賣相簡直完美，但如果你以為它的味道也起碼有70分那你就太天真了。奧丁的腋毛啊，那是一種...一種比奧丁的腋毛還要微妙的味道！』Clint一臉不堪回首的表情，嘴巴嗒叭嗒吧著，彷彿那個和他們戰友爸爸的腋毛一樣...微妙的味道隨著口水分泌再次在口腔中迴盪。Steve瞅到旁邊Thor大為震驚的表情，選擇不去告訴Clint，看Thor的表情一定是在疑惑為什麼Clint會用食物和他爸的...比較，或者說，Clint是從哪裡得到比較的素材的？

『最後，就是我在煮飯了。』Clint戴著一副劫後餘生的表情，似痛苦，又似解脫。『我不知道這最後的結果是讓我高興還是不滿，我只是慶幸當初在布達佩斯撿回的小命不用在NYC的公寓中再次丟失。』

『恭喜。』Steve欲言又止地回到。

好了，這麼美好的回憶就讓它長埋於Clint的心底深處吧，說回今天的早餐。Clint準備的是美式煎餅，培根，煎蛋還有起司番茄蛋沙拉烤麵包。聞香而醒的Thor已經轟隆隆的打著呵欠進洗手間梳洗了。Bruce也穿著一身休閒服踢踏著拖鞋走進餐廳，他眼底的黑眼圈似乎淺了幾分，這就意味著...『綠大個，今天鐵罐是由Jarvis負責嗎？』Bruce翻了個白眼『Yeah.』（他們早就有了協議，如果Tony在和Bruce一起研究，他的三餐就由Bruce負責提醒，不然擔下這個不可能任務的"人"，就是他們敬業的電子管家Jarvis。Natasha表示如果連Jarvis都叫不動他的話『那就活該他餓死，連Jarvis都放棄的人還有在這個世界上存在的價值嗎？』『Miss Romanoff的話和我計算出來的"Sir不吃早飯"應對方法有87%的相同。』而Clint早就等著這一天嘲笑這個餓死在家中的億萬富翁了。Steve雖然一臉不贊同，但是也不得不承認這是個一勞永逸的好方法[隊長你...=皿=]連Bucky也在旁邊默默點頭）不知道是一早就在餐廳隱匿著還是以瞬移術進入餐廳的Natasha在嘗試逗Bucky說話，Steve樂見其成。

等到他們已經快要享用完早餐的時候，Tony帶著臉上的印痕晃進了餐廳，為自己衝了一杯咖啡。他想了想，咦？這是早飯啊，那就喝意式鮮奶咖啡吧，接著把一盒牛奶倒進了咖啡裡面...『噁』Clint吐了吐舌頭。

Bucky在Steve後面戳他後腰，指著冰箱的方向。Steve想了想，恍然大悟，在冰箱裡拿了一盒雞蛋，磕磕磕磕的打進了兩個玻璃杯裡面。Tony瞪大著眼睛，看著他拿著兩個玻璃杯走向Bucky，然後兩人咕嚕咕嚕的，吞下去了。吞下去了。吞下去了。吞下去...了！！！

Bruce託了托眼鏡『的確，雞蛋是蛋白質的重要來源，但是我真是很少見有人這麼粗暴簡單的直接喝了』

Thor好奇的問『我的朋友，這就是你異於常人的力量的來源嗎？』

Steve莫名其妙的問：『怎麼了，我和Bucky要扛住4倍的新陳代謝當然要補充大量蛋白質啊，生喝方便快捷，還容易消化。我們每天都喝啊，不過昨天晚上忘記了，所以今天才補上。』

Clint看看Bucky嘴角剩下的蛋清，下一秒就被鮮紅的舌頭捲進嘴裡。再看著自己盤中剩下的半隻煎蛋，只覺得難以下嚥：『我...吃不下了。』

『我也...』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呵呵呵我寫這篇只是想吐糟EMH裡隊長生吞5隻雞蛋啊，然後就寫了這篇不知所謂的東西_(:3」∠)_  
> 我愛他們的日常啊，大家願意看的就湊合著看吧...


End file.
